Wanted and Needed
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: request- Loki/insecure(but not OOC)!Natasha/another guy. write something about her feeling insecure and unimportant in the relationship? she feels like it wouldn't make a huge difference if she weren't there and she knows the other two can't be as rough as they can with the other. Anonymous asked: Could you do a Loki/Thor/Natasha with bondage and spanking?


Natasha saw it. Even if they didn't.

Thor would wrap a hand around Loki's neck and there would be bruises in the morning. Loki would drag his nails down Thor's back and there would be angry red lines in the morning. They always came out of the times they spent together with bruises, marks, and signs of pain. Natasha came out with nothing.

Well, she came out satisfied. More than satisfied. But she wasn't stupid. She saw when she was unneeded (or perhaps more fitting, unwanted). They finished with her quick, but their libidos were greater than hers, and they continued for hours after she had came.

So, she started to draw away. Minor things. She left them to play by themselves without her. She carefully extracted herself from their after sex cuddles, leaving them to curl together. She knew when she was unneeded (or unwanted, she still hadn't decided which). She also knew how to let them have what they wanted.

She should have figured that they would see right through what she was doing.

"Why are you drawing away Natasha?" Thor cradled her face and her eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie to us." she didn't jump when Loki pressed his chest against her back, arms sliding around her waist. Everything was so gentle. Always so gentle.

"I'm not stupid boys. I see how much rougher you boys are without me. How much more you enjoy the relationship...I'm simply letting you know that it's okay..."

Thor and Loki's eyes met over her as Thor stepped away.

"Oh, little spider, I never took you for stupid, but I'm beginning to think that you are. The only reason we aren't rough with you is because we didn't believe you would enjoy it, but now..."

Natasha cried out as Loki threaded his fingers in her hair, pushing her easily into Thor. Thor hummed, amusement obvious. He replaced Loki's fingers with his own, dragging her to the bed.

"I do believe you need some punishment for believing that we don't want you. That we don't need you." She whimpered as she was easily dragged over Thor's lap, body draping gracefully over his thighs. She felt his warm, rough hands tugging her pants down, only to her knees, letting them work as a sort of bind.

She screamed, body spasming at the first unexpected smack of his palm against her ass cheeks. "Stay still." Thor commanded, one heavy hand coming to press her chest down, stopping her movement. Her hands dropped to the floor, fingers just managing to curl in the soft carpeting anything to get some sort of bracing point.

She screamed again as his hand came down again. She could already feel her bottom heating up, and Thor seemed nowhere close to stopping.

"Make her count her punishment out. How many do you think the beautiful little Widow can handle?" Loki's chiming voice floated over and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what he was doing. His cool hands would be very appreciated in this moment.

"Ten?" Thor's rumbling voice answered and Natasha whimpered, hips canting forward reflexively. Thor laughed, "Oh brother, I think she enjoys that number. Count for me." And then his hand came down again.

"One! A-ah...two! T-three! Four! F-five! Oo-ooh, it hurts...six! Ah! Seven! Eig-Eight...nine!" She stayed, wound tight, just waiting. But the last hit didn't come. She swallowed hard, feeling a few tears sliding down her face. "T-Thor?"

"Ten." was her only answered and she screamed, body jerking as the last hit finally came. She whimpered, finally able to move as Thor released his tight hold on her back. Natasha pushed herself up, straddling Thor's lap and hissing as her sore ass rubbed against the leather of his pants.

Thor threaded his fingers in her hair, dragging her into a kiss. She whined as he bit down hard on her bottom lip. Pulling away, she licked her lip, groaning as she tasted blood.

Then, cool hands were peeling her shirt up and over her head, leaving her bare before them. Because the cool hands definitely didn't belong to Thor. She moaned, arching forward against Thor as those cool hands travelled down her back, moving to cradle her red hot cheeks. She pushed back lightly against his hands, loving the sweet cool relief.

As quickly as the hands were there, they were gone. She hissed as her arms were jerked back, shoulders pulling uncomfortably. Squirming uncomfortably, she gasped as she felt the rough pull of something she knew to be rope.

"W-What? Loki..."

"If you want to leave, then we'll just have to keep you here. Ropes can accomplish that."

She groaned, aroused by the conviction in his voice. He wanted her. They obviously both wanted her if the way Thor was marking her neck, rough bites followed by gentle licks, unfamiliar followed by familiar, meant anything.

Natasha's arms were tied together in the middle of her back, something complicated that she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of until one of them helped. Until one of them wanted to let her go.

Loki easily lifted her off of Thor's lap, tossing her face first onto the bed. With no arms to catch herself, she tilted her head to avoid breaking her nose, landing uncomfortably on her chest. Righting herself, she managed to get onto her knees, but Loki was quick to push her face back into the mattress.

His hands wrapped around the front of her thighs, dragging her back to the edge of the bed, knees barely remaining on the mattress, legs hanging uncomfortably over thin air.

All thoughts of how she was uncomfortable flew out of her mind. Loki pressed a wet, cool kiss to one of her cheeks. "How could you ever believe that we do not care for you? That we don't want you? That we don't need you?" he murmured against her sore skin.

Natasha wasn't certain if she was supposed to answer, but then, Loki had parted her thighs and his talented tongue had slid lower than her sore ass, licking a line over her wet cunt. She whimpered, legs shaking as she attempting to keep herself somewhat in control.

Then a now naked Thor slid next to her on the bed, and before she could fully enjoy Loki's tongue, she was pulled on top of Thor. She whimpered as the too warm hands met her too warm cheeks and then she plain out screamed as she was dropped onto his hard, long member.

They usually prepped her. Both were so well endowed. But no prep this time, and the stretch and burn was glorious. She leaned forward, letting her chest rest against his chest, whimpering. She was still restrained and she could help him, she had no leverage. Thor's tight grip on her hips and ass were the only thing keeping her bouncing on top of him.

Then, she felt the return of Loki's cool tongue, sliding in next to Thor's cock. Loki hummed, obviously enjoying the taste of both of them. Natasha couldn't see, but Loki must have been doing something to Thor as his hips stuttered in their rhythm.

Loki pressed two long fingers into the blond, tongue still busy at work, running lightly against Natasha's inner walls and Thor's smooth cock. Natasha cried out as Thor dragged her down one final time, cumming. She squirmed as some spurted out of her, which Loki happily licked up.

She whimpered as Thor pulled out, but Loki's tongue immediately took his place, and it only took one curl of his tongue before Natasha was screaming, body spasming as she came, stronger than ever before, blacking out.

* * *

She woke with her arms still tied behind her back, under her and with a leg hooked over one of Loki's shoulders. "Ah, finally." That was the only warning she got before she was thrust into again. She screamed, back arching, oversensitive. With each thrust, her still sore ass rubbed against the too rough sheets.

And then Thor was hovering over her, biting one of her nipples, undoubtedly leaving a bruise. She squirmed, groaning and moaning. She wasn't usually this loud during sex, but they weren't usually this...rough? They weren't even being that rough, just not stopping.

She came again, but Loki continued thrusting, not even stopping as her eyes rolled back in her head. She didn't pass out this time, but she was pretty close. Thor dragged her into a kiss that left her breathless as Loki's hips became erratic in their thrusts. She groaned, thankful that the (not) torture would be over soon.

Thor slid a hand down her stomach, pressing a thumb against her clit at just the perfect moment, Loki thrusting in her, his cum joining Thor's. She cried out, fingers intertwining as she came for the third time that night.

Loki collapsed unceremoniously on top of her, not stopping his full weight as he normally would. She whimpered as he pulled out, moving sideways only slightly to allow Thor to put an arm over her waist.

"My arms..." she murmured, voice hoarse. She swallowed, attempting to wet her sore throat. Everything was sore, but it was glorious.

"Your arms will be released when we're certain that you won't try and leave again." Loki said shortly, and Thor rumbled his agreement, burying his nose in her neck. Loki, the much more clingy of the two, simply kept his leg tossed over both her and Thor's waists, and slid an arm behind her back, effectively surrounding her.

Natasha blew out a breath. She couldn't lie and say she was comfortable with her arms tied as they were, but she was wanted and needed and it was amazing.


End file.
